kissing booth
by lowsywriter
Summary: In which captain Nijimura is a casanova and everyone gets a kiss.


Not having the hots for Teiko's basketball captain is almost impossible and this statement includes all his juniors in the team, specially the guys with ridiculous hair colors and talents. It doesn't matter if you are a guy or a girl, Nijimura's charm and handsome face is something that would make anyone swoon.

Nijimura knows it well and so he takes full advantage of it declaring that his class is doing a kissing booth for the school festival, and he is in charge of the kissing part. The fact he is charging 1000 yens for each kiss does nothing for the mass of teenagers that waits in line for an opportunity like that. And the first ones are, of course, the young miracles.

A flustered Midorima clutches his panda charm (oha asa's lucky item for cancer today) and blushes as he steps inside the little cabin. Nijimura smirks and pulls the green haired teenager towards him.

"You look delectable like this, Shintarou" he says as he take Midorima's glasses off. "It is your first kiss, isn't it?" Midorima only nods and Nijimura kisses him slowly and deep, soft lips and ragged breath and green eyes closed.

"Thanks for the business" Nijimura whispers breaking the kiss, and Midorima is sure the sign said kisses in the cheek.

Nijimura looks up to Murasakibara's face. He is a little suprised because Murasakibariba doesn't seem interested in this kind of things; in fact, the giant doesn't seem interested in nothing at all apart from his snacks. But he smiles, nonetheless and gets on his tip toes, lacing his fingers around the other's neck. Musakibara leans in and he tastes sweet and salty and is not afraid of using tongue. Nijimura chuckles a little inside the kiss, thinking it's very logical for him to taste like sweets, does this guy ever brush his teeth?

"Nijichin tastes like pocky".

"Aomine, are you lost?" at least the ace has the delicacy of blushing as Nijimura looks at him with incredulity. "I'm not, I wanna see why everyone is so excited about this" Aomine acts nonchalant, even though he is avoiding the captain's eyes.

Nijimura corners the boy againts the wall and runs a slim finger around his jaw. "I promise you this is gonna be fun" he murmurs, lips brushing lips and then he kisses Aomine; a no-nonsense kiss, forcefull and full of teeth. Aomine tries to dominate, to use his tongue to win againts him but Nijimura turns him to a pile of goo with such technique Aomine is not sure his woobly knees are gonna walk him out.

"I have had better" Aomine states too breathy for being beliavable.

Akashi is not a surprise, though, closing the curtains behind him and carrying a smug look on his face. "It seems like I'm the last client, Shuuzou" the words are soft but powerfull and Nijimura is thrilled. "How much did you pay for that?" he asks, enjoying the way Akashi expression falters, before the red-head schools it again, "it doesn't matter, I came for something and I'm getting it" he says stalking towards the captain.

Nijimura smiles and licks his lips. Akashi is a virgin and he knows it, even though the younger player keeps his cool he is too young and to compromised with basketball to have kissed anyone before.

The kiss is electrifying and lustfull and he has to do his best to prevent his hands for roaming too much. He desires Akashi, all the power and control and force. His body is hot and he feels his blood on fire, the shorter guy is a natural, moving his lips and tongue smartly and igniting Nijimura's senses.

The good thing they have all the time now, this is the last client.

**Omake**

Haizaki has terrorized half his class to obtain enough money to get at least two kisses from the captain but at the time he has gone to the kissing booth, it's closed and empty. He goes to the courtroom to practice and sulk and that's how Nijimura finds him. He walks to his problematic junior and Haizaki looks surprised before setting his face in a scowl.

"I wanted a kiss" he spits angrily and attempts to walk away but Nijimura grabs his hands. The knuckles are bruised and bloodied and there are a few scratches in his forearms. "Shogo, you know you can't play basketball if you get injured" he coos as he kisses the palm and the wrists of one hand, then the other. Haizaki looks away, trying to suppress a smile and almost loses feet as the captain pull him flushed againts himself and kisses him lovingly, lips soft and pliant and tongue stroking tongue lazily. It's nice, like this and free, too.

They can use the bullied money to get ice cream.


End file.
